


Lipstick

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Threesome - F/F/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Someone decides to leave their mark on poor Lincoln… but was it really who it seems?





	Lipstick

Being in a relationship with your two closest sisters isn’t easy in a family as large as the Louds and as Lincoln was quickly discovering, having lovers as competitive and intense as Lynn and Lucy meant that there had to be some kind of agreement and schedule made, or else things would quickly devolve into lustful anarchy. Fortunately, the three of them had come to an uneasy truce and for the first week of their secret relationship, things had gone really well until…

 

* * *

 

 

_It wasn’t hard for her to sneak into her brother’s room, having gotten used to opening the doors so that the annoying squeak of the hinges wouldn’t alert the whole house that someone was out of their bed and running about. Even better, her target was still in the peaceful thrall of slumber, the bedsheets hanging off the edge of his tiny mattress alongside his leg. ‘Poor boy’ she mused, pulling out a small compact and checking to make sure her lipstick was applied correctly. ‘One night, I’ll have to invite him to my bed and make sure to show him just why he needs to spend more time there instead of this stuffy old closet.’_

_Delicate fingers worked their way underneath the elastic of his bottoms and careful motions eventually revealing her prize, an unnaturally thick cock standing at half-mast. A small part of her wondered if it was some kind of blessing for being the only male amongst the siblings, but that would be a question for her to ponder in the morning as she pressed her lips softly to the base of his shaft and planted a firm mark atop his sack. Her tongue ran straight upwards, leaving a lingering trail of saliva along the rapidly hardening shaft, circling slowly around the head, barely able to hold her voice back as she enjoyed the way that her brother squirmed in his slumber._

_She knew that he was murmuring a name of some sort, but it didn’t matter all that much. By the end of the night, she would be the one to have taken her prize from anyone who might have stood against her. Determination brought the girl to take Lincoln fully in her mouth and her heart nearly stopped at how he gasped out in his slumber, leaning upwards slightly with his eyes closed for a brief moment before reaching over to grab at the blanket hanging at the side. He wasted no time in covering her head along with the rest of his body and a trickle of drool escaped her lips at the idea of hotboxing the smell of his nether regions, furthering her resolve to drain his balls dry before dawn._

 

* * *

 

 

Lynn was jarred from her delightful dream by the sound of frenzied rapping along her door, not even bothering to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she opened the door and allowed a blur of white-and-blue to make its way into the haven of their tiny bedroom. “Lincoln…?” The athlete leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his blanket under her elbow as she melted into her brother’s warm fuzzy form. “Don’t tell me you’re here to take me up on that ‘early morning cardio’ offer from yesterday?” She nuzzled into his neck and enjoyed the feel of his flesh against her cheek, planting a soft kiss. “I knew there was an athlete in you somewhere… or a pervert, either way works for me right now.”

“No Lynn, I’m here for Lucy.” Lincoln’s voice was filled with nothing but irritance, obviously not awake but definitely up. Lynn frowned, pulling back from her little brother-lover with a hurt expression.

“What!? C’mon, you can’t be itching for her right now. This early in the morning, she’s like a corpse!”

Lincoln rolled his eyes, approaching his little sister’s canopy bed. “Not like that, Lynn.” He shook the gothic lolita slightly, watching her turn over towards him groaning. “C’mon Lucy, wake up.”

Anyone familiar with the girl as her family knew that the poor thing was more of a night owl than anything, struggling to escape the thralls of her dreams and open her eyes. “L-lincoln?” She reached a hand out to cup his cheek, turning his head slightly to look at him. “You poor thing, you’re so… warm…”

“Lucy, we’ve been over this…” The snow-haired boy huffed. “… I’m not a creature of the night here to whisk you away.” He resisted the urge to make mention of their roleplay sessions, the occasional nights in which the three of them would play vampire/ss, thrall, and hunter/ress. “I’m human and still living. Listen, we need to talk about last night.”

“Last night?” The goth murmured, already beginning to fall back asleep. “We didn’t do anything last night, remember? We watched movies together and then we went to bed…”

“Oh? Then where did  **this**  come from?” The covers fell from around him to reveal that his lower half had been doused in black lipstick, various forms of marking ranging from wild smudges to complete kiss prints decorated his body from below the waist. His flaccid member had been smeared with varying rings of black and his thighs had accompanying markings. “Did you sneak into my room last night?”

Her face paled while Lynn’s mouth twisted in irritance. “What? No, I-I didn’t do anything like that!” She looked between both elder siblings, a hand brought one of the tiny black ribbons of her nightgown. “C'mon Lincoln, you know me… do you really think that I would do something like this and wouldn’t let you know that it was me?”

“All I know is that I’m going to have to take a shower and when I get back, we’re going to have a good long discussion about what we do with each other in the middle of the night.” He quickly brought the blanket back over his body and stormed out.

Normally it would be a challenge for anyone to make it from their room to the bathroom without being seen, however at four in the morning, even the earliest bird wouldn’t be out of her bed for the next two hours. Lincoln’s trek down the hall so felt like a four mile hike as he buried himself in thought.  _‘It doesn’t make any sense… Lucy likes that sort of thing, sure, but she’s not the kind to just lie to my face like that…’_  Lincoln stopped at the door, his hand lingering on the knob.  _‘I don’t understand, what am I not seeing? Is there another reason why…?’_

His thought was interrupted by the click of the lock, the knob turning from the other side and filling him with a sense of dread as the door slowly opened to reveal the second-eldest of the family wearing nothing but a set of towels on her head and around her torso. For a moment, the naive blonde didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, humming a cheerful tune as she walked forward… and into the stunned figure, bumping into him slightly and being pushed back a step. “Oh? Oh! Lincoln, good morning!” She leaned forward, flashing him with a warm smile and a generous amount of cleavage. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I-I um, I was just taking… I mean” Her bright eyes caught the poor boy off-guard, completely unprepared for how Leni quickly pulled him into her embrace. Her body was still steaming hot, fresh from the shower and still slightly damp as her hair tickled his cheeks, the smell of moist berries wafting around his nose. “I was just trying to beat everyone else… to the shower, yeah! I wanted to get some hot water for myself, for once.”

Leni hummed to herself for a moment before bestowing a bright smile to her brother. “That’s what I thought, too! We’re like twins!” She hugged him close and the boy couldn’t help but admire how soft her mounds were, even though the cheap terry cloth. “Oh? What’s this?” Lincoln froze in terror as well-manicured nails grazed a spot on the back of his neck. “Is that lipstick on your neck?” She traced in a circle, tapping at the skin and sending shivers down Lincoln’s spine.

“What? No! I-”

“That’s so cute!” Leni walked around the confused sibling, planting a light kiss just to the side of her ministrations. “I knew that you and Ronnie Anne were finally getting serious! You two play nice, okay?” She trotted down the hall, stopping in front of her room to look back at the boy. “Oh, and black really isn’t your color, Lincoln… next time, we’ll have to see about something a little brighter on your skin.”

The blonde immediately darted into her bedroom and Lincoln let loose the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. “Oh wow, I can’t believe that I actually got away with tha-wait…” Lincoln blinked for a moment, his foot frozen in just above the bathroom threshold. “What did she… no… I must be imagining things.” He shook his head, closing the door behind him.

Leni paused in front of her mirror, picking up a tube of black lipstick and rotating it between her fingers before placing the cosmetic in her bottom drawer.  _‘Too bad, I really thought that color would go well with his hair…’_  She fished out a purple-capped tube, bringing the stick out and regarding the color to her own skin.  _‘Maybe something a little brighter, one of Luna’s favorites… this way, I can leave a more lasting impression on my adorable little Linc.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This, in my opinion, is one of my most popular works in the fandom. It is not my favorite though, that award goes to Penumbra. There's actually a really good picture that someone drew for this, but I won't link it here. You'll have to find it on your own. ;D
> 
> I could elaborate on this... but only if the demand is high enough, lol.
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter, if you want to support me


End file.
